supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Joanna Beth Harvelle/FanFiction?/@comment-9727544-20140504154524
"Oh mein Gott, ist das Kalt hier," sagte Draco, als sein Bruder sie in den Wald teleportierte. "Wo sind wir hier?" Benny wies mit dem Kinn auf ein Gebüsch. Aus dem Gebüsch sprang ein Häschen. Es hatte schneeweißes Fell und Himmelblaue Augen. Es sah wirklich niedlich aus. Besonders als es sich mit seinen kleinen Pfoten an der Nase krazte, bekam Draco den unwiederstehlichen Drand Awww ''zu sagen. Die Niedlichkeit verflog jedoch, als ein Pfeil das Häschen am Hals traf. "Guter Schuss," halte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Draco drehte sich um. Es war sein Doppelgänger, der neben Benny her lief. Benny hielt ein Bogen in der Hand. Draco erinnernte sich, "der 14. Februar 2013," dachte er laut. "An dem Tag hab ich dir das Jagen bei gebracht." Benny, der Benny der neben ihm stand, nickte. "Ja, nicht war?", jubelte der zweite Benny. "Ich bin ein Abgefahrender Schütze!" "Stimmt, das bist du," erwiderte der Dracos Doppelgänger. Sie liefen zum Häschen. Der Doppelgänger kniete nach unten und betrachtete die Beute eine weile. Dann stand er auf und holte ein Bowiemesser aus seiner Seitentasche. Er griff das Messer an der Metallenden Klinge und hielt es Benny hin. Benny betrachtete den Griff. "Was soll ich tun?" "Was willst du denn tun?" Benny zögerte. "Ich will sehen wie dieser Hase von ihnen aussieht." Bei diesem Satz zuckte Draco ein wenig zusammen. Erinnerte sich mit was für einer Eiskalten Stimme Benny das damals gesagt hatte. Er war sich sicher der Doppelgänger würde genauso reagieren, tat er aber nicht. Stattdessen nickte er nur und wartete bis Benny endlich nach dem Messer griff und sich langsam dem Hasen näherte. Er sank dramtisch auf die Knie und rammte die Klinge in das schneeweiße Fell des armen Häschen. "Das hat sich so wunderbar angefühlt," hauchte der Benny, der neben Draco stand. "Endlich konnte ich mein wahres ''ich offenbaren." "Dein wahres ich ''ist aber ziemlich hässlich." "Deins doch auch Bruderherz." "Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich hätte dir nie das Jagen bei bringen sollen. Damals dachte ich, so könntest du den Drang auf etwas anderes verlagern. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich es nur noch schlimmer gemacht habe." Benny schnippte. "Sei nicht so ein Spießer..." Diesmal waren sie in irgendeinem Wohnzimmer. "Aber es stimmt doch," erwiderte Draco. "Nach diesem ersten Schnitt konntest du nocht mehr aufhören." "Ach halt doch die Klappe, was weiß du schon! Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben sollest, du bist genauso verkorkst, wie ich es bin." "Ach, ja?! Und du ---" Ein knacken unterbrach das hitzige gefecht, zwischen den beiden Brüdern. Draco fuhr mit dem Blick ums Zimmer herum, bis er eine alte Tür entedeckte, auf der jemand, den Satz '''Wo die bösen Kinder hinkommen' '''' ''mit Graffiti angesprüht hatte. Draco näherte sich neugierig der Tür. Mit jedem Schritt bekam er das Gefühl, es würde kälter im Raum werden. Aus der Tür flüchteten dumpfe schreie. Es hörte sich sogar für einen Moment so an, als würde jemand heulen. "Geh da nicht rein," warnte ihn Benny. Draco drehte sich zu ihn um. "Was befindet sich hinter dieser Tür." "Willst du dir das wirklich nochmal antun?" "Wovon redest du?" Benny lächelte leicht. "Oh Gott, sag mir nicht, dass du es wirklich vergesen hast." Auf Dracos stirnrunzeln hin, reagierte Benny mit einem genervten seufzer. "War ja klar, dass du es vergessen hast. Hinter dieser Tür Draco, befindet sich der Grund, weshalb wir beide so sind, wie wir sind." Draco machte große Augen. Er hatte sich bisher noch nie gefragt, weshalb er denDrang hatte Menschen zu töten. "Benny, was kann so grausam an diesen Raum sein, wenn nicht mal du ihn sehen willst." "Es ist der Ort wo die Bösen Kinder hinkommen." Benny wirkte traumatisiert. "Ich hätte dich nicht hierher bringen sollen." Alles um sie herum, war plötzlich verschwommen und teleportierten wieder in Dracos Schalfzimmer. Langsam verursachte die Teleportation keine übelkeit mehr bei ihm aus. Benny taumelte zum Drehstuhl und warf sich drauf. "Gib mir ein Moment," ächzte er. "Ich brauch 'ne Pause."